


It was Minerva

by Mersheeple



Series: It is Us [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: She was more than anyone knew. She was everything.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: It is Us [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It was Minerva

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, another rarer pair...one that I have LOVED but never written. I was too nervous to write a long fic, hopefully this short fic and the second will be a good introduction for me? Let me know what you think about the way I write them...

He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she argued with him. They looked like the Moldavite she wore in the ring he had given her. A ring she still insisted on wearing on a chain around her neck.

He loved the way her lips pinched when she realised he was teasing her. They turned the colour of the blush on her cheeks the first time he had seen her in less than full robes. The way she blushed every time he saw her in less than full robes.

He loved the way she laughed breathily when he unpinned her hair. The way her cheeks flushed and her eyes danced and her lips parted.

He loved the way her hand trembled the first time she reached for him, nervous, shy, timid.

He loved the way she was only ever timid with him, the way she was willing to try anything with him, the way she touched him, the way she showed her heart.

He loved the way she loved him, in secret, in silence, in every waking and sleeping moment.


End file.
